Corner of Cracks
by chippo843
Summary: Collection of Crack fics written for fun. Ch.1 Gajay - The Cat
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Collaboration with PigeonWife.

Multiple stories contains many crack. It's only for fun.

PigeonWife and I decided to drop the RP gig because hew ended up in argument where we can't perform a good 'rp' RP thing. We tried a chat between Natsu and Gray in the Internet... and it didn't turn out so well... We were, cough cough, so OOC... Then, we didn't have a plot or that we kept messing with each other's plots... So, I decided to change it. We fail at RPs... Unfotunately. TT^TT


	2. Chapter 2

**Gajay - The Cat**

Gray awoke when he heard a noise coming from downstairs. He got up and went down to check what that noise was. Turns out it was just a cat nursing its broken leg.

Gray sighed in relief that it wasn't anything or anyone dangerous. He walked to where the cat was and decided to tend to its wound. His first aid kit was scarce and poorly equipped, as his already clumsy hands struggled to wrap white cloths around the broken limb for the cat fought back, lashing its claws out at him. After much yowling, courtesy of the feline, and hissing from Gray at the numerous scratch marks that oozed red blood on his hands, the ice mage finally managed to accomplish his task. It wasn't much, but it'll have to do.

Yawning widely, as it was in the middle of the night after all, Gray decided to take the cat into his room, lying it on a silky cushion he snatched from his couch. When there was nothing more to worry about, sleep took over Gray.

At the first crack of dawn, the cat woke up, apparently healed of its wounds, and jumped out the open window, landing on its feet atop the moist pathway in front of the house before rushing away.

The ice mage was slightly dejected when he woke up to find the cat gone, but figured that was just how cats were. He didn't bother searching for the feline, though worried thoughts about its injuries persisted at the back of his mind, and headed to the guild to do the usual. However, when night came, he heard the same noise as before. Going downstairs, his suspicions was confirmed when he saw the same black cat. All traces of injuries from last night were gone. He found that a little strange, but simply decided to enjoy that cat's company, thinking that perhaps a healing mage had taken pity on the poor thing and cured it.

"Hey there, little guy. Seems like your leg has been fully healed," Gray said, crouching down near the cat.

"That some fast recovery you have there."

The cat answered back with a small mewl as it walked towards Gray. The latter proceeded to pick it up, moving to stand slowly.

"You hungry?" He asked with a chuckle. The cat rubbed against his chest, mewling softly in reply.

"Alright, I'll check to see if I have anything for you."

He walked towards his fridge, opening it to look if he had anything that's suitable for cat consumption. Fortunately, he manages to find a bottle of milk, taking it out, and pouring it in a bowl. He placed the cat back onto the ground along with the bowl, and almost immediately, the cat began lapping up the milk.

Gray couldn't help but smile as he watched, getting the chance to examine the feline a bit more.

The cat had short shiny black fur and dark eyes, with no collar around its neck. He also took note that it was small and seemed to be a teenager at best. Since there was no owner for the cat, Gray was contemplating on whether or not he should adopt the little guy. He was beginning to feel attached to it after all.

Another soft mewl from the cat, startled him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, you finished it clean," he took the bowl and placed it in the sink.

"You must've been really hungry then."

He picked up the cat, cradling it in his arms as he began walking upstairs to his room. He laid the cat onto the bed, following after, and covering them both with his sheets.

"G'night, little guy. Since I don't really know what to call you."

The cat snuggled close, purring all the while. Gray chuckled at that, "Maybe I should adopt you? Then you wouldn't need to sneak out or anything because this'll be your home." He talked as if the cat understood, sighing lightly before sleep took over.

Unbeknownst to him, the cat stayed awake, staring at him as if contemplating something of importance.

* * *

Once again, as the sun rose, the cat wiggled out of Gray's loose hold and headed for the window, planning to escape just as it had done the day before. This time however, Gray was awake, whispering softly in a sleepy voice:

"Where are you going?" but then he chuckled to himself, waving his hand in a lazy dismissing motion, "Not that you can reply anyways. Go ahead, maybe I'll see you again tonight."

The cat stared back at the now asleep ice mage before leaping out the window, landing soundlessly on the pavement below.

* * *

Gray arrived at the guild hall that morning, wearing the usual, at the usual time. The only thing that seemed slightly unusual to him was a lingering feeling of being stared at, but he couldn't put a hand on as to who it was that was directing their eyes at him. He shrugged it off and returned home, a tinge of expectation and excitement for the cat's arrival, because despite himself, he found the cat quite endearing even with its fickle personality.

* * *

Late at night, rather than going to bed, Gray waited for the cat's arrival as he sat on his couch. It also made him wonder, how the cat keeps entering his house. As he waited with the clock ticking away, he couldn't help but feel drowsy. Yawning and rubbing his eyes to keep awake.

Suddenly, he heard the door click open. He turned to see it slowly being pushed inwards, the familiar feline prancing in and kicking the entry closed with its hindlegs.

"How on earth did you manage to turn the knob? You're pretty clever, huh."

The cat meow'd in response and walked towards him.

"Hmm... I wonder what I should call you?" petting the little guy.

A pair of dark eyes stared up at him.

"How about Blacky?" Gray pondered. The cat snarls and hiss in blatant disapproval.

"I guess not then."

As he continued to try and conjure up a name for the stray feline, he noticed a still raw scratch marring the cat's torso. He quickly went to get the first aid kit, tending to the cat's injury for the second time in just three nights.

"Geeze, be more careful! You have such nice fur, we won't want it to get scarred!" Gray scolded the cat all while bandaging up the wound, pulling a bit too tightly just to show his displeasure. The injured feline choked up a half meow in response but didn't seem the least bit remorseful.

"Oh, I've got it! Your name will be Bandage, because at this rate, your entire body will soon be covered in bandages. You have absolutely no say in this by the way."

The cat seemed like it wanted to protest but didn't want to risk another overly-tight bandage over its sensitive wound, so it reluctantly accepted.

"There, all done." Gray finished, and settled the kit aside.

He petted Bandage on the head, smiling as the cat leaned closer to the touch and began to purr. Now that he look a bit more closer, the cat actually have piercings on both of its ears.

"Oh, I didn't know you had piercings. Were you owned before then?" He continues to look at it. There were three small circular metal pieces attached near the tip of the cat's ears.

Somehow, it reminded Gray of someone.

"Hmm... You kind of... remind me of someone from the guild, but..."

Gray failed to notice the small flinch it gave to the cat at the assumption.

"I can't seem to remember who though."

Relief filled the little feline as Gray shrugged it off altogether. He picked Bandage up to settle him once more on his bed, snuggling with it under the blanket.

"Night, Bandage," he mumbled, before drifting asleep almost immediately.

The glowing digital numbers on the alarm clock located on the bedside table flashed 5:55, and Bandage slowly roused awake.

It was past the time he normally leaves and the horizon had already taken on a soft glow. Gray's hold was solid and warm but the cat knew he had to hurry and leave before the sleeping male woke. As he was making his way down the human's body, he realized a tent forming from Gray's vital regions. Said male also seemed awfully restless, often whimpering and moaning softly.

Bandage felt slightly guilty leaving the male like that, after all, he was helped so many times by him so he should do something for him in return; even if his current form wasn't able to provide the level of service he wanted to give. So, Bandage pulled at the human's pajama pants, the elastic slipping without much resistance down his hips. The member, now released from its constraints, sprung up and ravished in the cool morning air. Gray shivered but didn't wake. Bandage started lapping at the base of the member, it's small rough tongue creating the necessary friction to bring pleasure to the sleeping male. Looking away toward the direction of the clock, Bandage saw that he didn't have much time left, the small tingles of the transformation was already making his body ache.

"Mmmh... Huh?"

Bandage froze, his heart hammering in panic. Gray was waking up and his own body was slowly getting bigger, the thick coat of fur retreating back into his skin, reforming into the shape that was distinctively human.

"Ga-Gajeel?" Gray was shocked to find the metal dragon slayer in his house, in his room, on his bed, naked... Naked!

Gray turned red and became more alert, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Gajeel couldn't help but smirk at Gray's naitivity despite the awkwardness lingering in the air.

"Is that how you treat all your new pets?"

Gray's eyes widened.

"Pets? You... Couldn't be..." Gray swallowed, and with hesitancy, he called, "Bandage?"

Gajeel smirk went wide, "The one and only."

Although outwardly he appeared calm and not unlike his usual self, Gajeel was a panicking mess on the inside. He had just been caught molesting (though he was only trying to help) a fellow guildmate, not to mention his little "furry secret" was found out. His fight-or-flight response activated, and considering his inability to justify himself, he chose to grab the blanket and wrap it around his naked body, before making his escape out the window.

Gray stared, his mouth agape in shock. Without the blanket, the cool morning air chilled his skin. It was then he realized that his pajama pants were halfway down his thighs, the still stiff member throbbing heat despite the cold.

* * *

Gray decided not to go to the guild the next day. He wanted to avoid seeing Gajeel for some time. He knew that it would only make the both of them awkward.

He sighed as he laid on his bed. Even though he'd found out that Bandage was Gajeel all along, he didn't mind the invasion of privacy as much as he would have thought. He'd come to enjoy the company, and didn't feel all that alone in his house anymore... but to think that it was Gajeel...

It wasn't as if they were close friends or anything. They were simply just acquaintances.

However, Gray couldn't ignore the lingering emotion that Gajeel left in him. In fact, it left him confused with many questions.

'Why did Gajeel do that to me? Why don't I feel disgusted by it? What is it exactly that I am feeling towards him?' he sighs once more. Not knowing what to do in this situation.

He knew that he could've asked Gajeel about why he did what he did, but for some reason, he was afraid to know why. He decided to sleep it off, hoping that it'll all pass and everything would go back to the way it was.

Night came, and unknown to Gray, Gajeel had entered his room and was sitting on the floor, some distance away from the bed, the sleeping male was resting on.

He has been watching the ice mage sleep as he thought about what he should say. He thought of apologizing, and telling the latter that what he did was only to repay him for taking care of him. However, he didn't want them to be just done and over with. He wanted to take it up a notch instead. Gray has been in his mind all this time, so he knew for sure that he simply couldn't just let the ice mage go. If he's lucky, Gray would agree to become his _mate_.

Right after Gajeel sorted out his thoughts and feelings, Gray started to wake from slumber.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretched out his arms. It took a while to process that someone, specifically Gajeel, was in his room staring at him.

"Gajeel?" he questioned, wondering if he was seeing things.

The metal dragon slayer stood up and walked closer, sitting back on the floor now near Gray's bedside. He looked at the ice mage in the eye, "I came ...to explain."

Gray only nodded, letting Gajeel continue.

"I did... _that_ only to repay you for taking care of me."

Gray flushed red, but nodded again. Though, Gajeel wasn't finished, "That doesn't mean that I want things to end between us."

Gray was baffled, before letting out a small smile, "Me too. I rather enjoy your company."

It was a small hint of a chance, but Gajeel took it anyway, "Gray... I," he scratched his head for it was embarrassing to say. Gray only tilted his own in question.

Gajeel looked down as he said, "I want... you... to be my mate."

Gray was stunned, he didn't expect this at all.

"By mate... Do you mean-"

"Yes." Gajeel affirmed for him.

"W-why? We aren't even close," the ice mage looked down and away nervously, "D-don't you think you're going to fast? Aren't you just confuse or something?"

"You feel it right?" Gajeel asked.

"What?" Everything was just going so fast for Gray he just didn't even know how it got to this point.

"You feel it, don't you? The bond that formed between us. If you didn't, then you wouldn't be so nervous around me."

Gray's face turned red. He didn't know why but his body was feeling so hot all of a sudden.

"You're cautious of me, and other than that, you're body reacts when I'm near," Gajeel stated, standing up to hover over Gray and place a hand on each side to trap the latter.

Gray stiffened. Though reluctant, he still managed to look up to face Gajeel. He gulped silently when he realize just how close they were.

Gajeel, being more aggressive of the two, took the opportunity and kissed him on the lips. Gray's eyes widened in surprise. Even more so when Gajeel began to deepen the kiss by using tongue. He tried to use his hands to push metal dragonslayer away, but the other prevented him from doing so by grabbing onto his wrists and steeled him in place.

Gray was losing himself in the heated kiss. However, he didn't want to give up. He decided to back away in order to create some space between himself and the other male, though it backfired and made Gajeel fall on him, worsening his situation.

His struggles were futile as he was literally being dominated. Even as Gajeel finally pulled away, his arms were still restricted. In a hoarse voice, the dragonslayer commanded, "Gray, stop resisting," moving close to his ear to whisper, "And be mine."

It sent shivers down Gray's spine, making his body quiver in excitement. Despite how much he kept telling himself that it was wrong to do this or even to feel and react this way to another male, his body betrayed his aroused state.

He felt weak. He didn't want to admit it, but... Gajeel is making it really hard not to.

"S-stop," he says weakly only to be ignored by the latter who began to kiss down his neck to his collar bone.

The feel of hot breath on his skin made him tremble, betraying his sense of reason.

"Ga-Gajeel," Gray whimpers, and Gajeel slowed down to give the smaller male a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't be afraid," the steel dragonslayer softly comforted "Everything will be fine... Just trust me and be all mine," dominating Gray with a searing kiss. At that, Gray allowed himself to be lost in pleasure.

**-(sexy timez ensued)-**

Gray basked in the afterglow, wrapped in the strong muscular arms of his newly gained lover. Gajeel was breathing softly, tickling the crook of Gray's neck, his skin covered with a thin sheen of sweat from exertion.

"This... Would it be ok if I consider us lovers?" Gray muttered questioningly, unsure of the exact nature of their relationship.

Gajeel turned up to face Gray, an incredulous look on his face.

"What do you mean? You're not my lover. You're my mate! The one, and only one I will ever be with." The dragonslayer couldn't understand why Gray seemed so surprised, he clearly remembered asking for his permission first. If Gray somehow misunderstood his intentions, it would mean the end of the world for him.

Seeing the desperate look on the larger male's face, Gray quickly brought up his hands to dismiss the silent accusation.

"No no! I understand what it means when dragons mate! Natsu has told me about it before during one of our missions... And it would be my honor to be your mate."

Gajeel's expression relaxed, the tension easing from his shoulders. He held Gray closer, close enough for the bluenette to hear his heartbeat, for their feelings to aline.

They don't know much about each other yet, but they have their whole lives to do so. For now, they were content just where they were.

* * *

This is totally a crack fic. Yeah, my first crack fic! XD

In all honesty, we were laughing at this because we kept telling ourselves, "What the hell is wrong with us to get _this_ idea?!"

Also, it was cheesy! It was kind of... No, it was so embarrassing to write it! What kind of cat would actually do that? ... Well, Gajeel did it, so I'm rendered speechless by that.

Well, whatever. What's done is done. Hope you enjoyed reading this crack fic of ours! X3

It's considered an rp because we took turns making paragraphs and such. So the final copy is a fanfic... meh, makes sense to me. The next one, will be filled with a lot of crack probably because of an idea of smut humour we found. I'm not sure if that's going to be our next project for this, but we'll see how everything goes.

Thank you for reviewing: azab

**Suggestion and comments are welcome! =^w^=**


End file.
